Remember Me
by Krystie Jamison
Summary: A young woman was left to die, and was given another chance at life when she comes across a little boy and his mother. She is caught up in the events of the Jedi in the Prequels and meets Obi Wan Kenobi, her life changes in a way she never have dreamed.
1. Summary of the story Part 1

**A/N: This story is just the beginning of the three-part story that will start right now. I will tell you the summary right now, but not all of it. Some of it you'll have to figure out for yourself. Please review when done, and let me know if you like the plot. If you do, I'll keep writing! Thanks! Enjoy! Krystie Jamison (P.S. this is just for Phantom Menace. Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith have yet to be plotted out yet. This is rough, and will possibly change. Just giving you an idea of what the story is about**

* * *

Jira is padawan learner to Master Sifo Dyas, of whom you hear of in Episode II. Jira's master mysteriously leaves her in Tattooine, only six years before The Phantom Menace. Jira meets Shmi, Anakin's mother, and stays with them. You can probably guess what happens next. Both Jira and Anakin go with Qui-Gon Jinn to Courscant (sorry if wrong spelling!), and Qui-Gon takes them to the Jedi Counsel. Yoda wants to see how far Jira is in her training, and lets her go through the trials, and finds that she is quite able to do this. He names her a Master Jedi, and tells Jira to keep an eye out for a padawan learner. While looking through the Jedi archives, Jira meets a little boy named Kaeden, and Jira knows that this is the one meant for her to teach.

They travel back to Naboo, along with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin and are separated from each other during the confusion at palace. Everything happens just about the same way in the movie, and the end happens the same way too, except Obi-Wan and Anakin aren't the only two Jedi up on the platform. Jira and Kaeden are up there too, and Obi-Wan and Jira share a secret that nobody else knows. A secret to Jira's master's past.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, and if ya'll like it, I'll post up the first chapter sometime soon! 


	2. The Dream

A/N: You've read the summary, and now, here's the story! Hope you like it. Please r & r ASAP! I want to know how you like it! Thanks. Krystie Jamison

Prologue 

A red glare in the pitch black of night showed ahead as a cloaked figure passed through the deep, secret underlying tunnels of Coruscant. A green glare accompanied it as the figure moved closer.

Shouts could be heard, and suddenly another glare, this time blue, approached the two moving ones. The figure's hood fell from its head, and long, flowing brown hair was revealed. Two green and brown eyes flashed before the movement and revealed was a young woman.

Suddenly, the motion ceased and the red glare, which could now be made out to be a red lightsaber, was the only light burning. The bearer of the green fell to the ground and grasped his arm.

The red glared over the two that had fallen and revealed a two men, one young with an arm missing and an older man clutching his arm and his thigh.

The red lightsaber was suddenly gone and in its place were millions of blasters. A picture formed and a large group of droids could be seen and many jedi knights could be seen also. They were fighting the droids, and many were killed.

A dark figure walked down the center hall and stuck two jedi dead. A hood masked his face from recognition, but it fell back when he made another move to strike a victim.

Katina awoke suddenly when she saw the face. Her breathing was labored, but it soon settled when she realized that it was only a dream.

Katina looked around and remembered where she was. The walls were white and very bright compared to the walls she had grown used to in the slave's quarters on Tatooine.

She saw Ani, her little brother, sat shivering on the other side of the room. Katina was about to move in that direction when one of the Queen's handmadien's passed her and grabbed a blanket.

The handmadien placed the blanket around Ani, while he stared at her in a way that Katina had never seen him look at any other person in the world.

Katina sat silently staring at Ani and the handmadien, whom Ani called Padme.

Something was wrong with the picture. Katina could not figure out what it was, though her heart was telling her that it had to do with them talking. Ani was to be a jedi, like herself, and a romantic relation with another person was forbidden to them.

Katina replayed the images from her dream over again. Her mind was stuck on the face of the young man, whose face she saw again when she woke up. It looked familiar, and it was so much that it shocked her.

A blip from the keypad to the right of Katina told her that they were at their destination. Coruscant.

A/N: I changed the name of my character because I realized that the name Jira was already being used. I thought Katina sounded somewhat Star Warsish, but if you have any suggestions as to what her name should be, please feel free to do so.

KJ


End file.
